A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-invasive method and apparatus for measuring the concentration of D-glucose in the ocular aqueous humor. More particularly, the present invention is a non-invasive technique for the in vivo measurement of the glucose concentration in the ocular aqueous humor employing the stimulated Raman effect.